Longing For Your Smile
by Evil Mai
Summary: For ShizxNat fans. Will Natsuki's feeling reach Shizuru before it's to late? Same as Long waiting, I just thought better title xD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfiction. I don't have microword sofeware so I use notepad (which doesn't have grammer or spelling correction) so bare with me here hahah Dx. ' ' are thoughts from characters since I can't use Italic font T-T. Right now all I know is A/N auther's notes and if you could messege me and send me some info about this kinda stuff, that'd be great )). And please give me reviews )) I really wanna know what you think about my story so have the corougement to update this )). I worked hard on this and I hope you all will like it ))

And I'm sry if the chapters are so short T-T! I'ma lazy person that hates long chapters xD hehe sryz...

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: (I don't understand why people put the disclaimer on here for b'c this is a fanfic, of course I don't own any of the HiME characters) I don't own any HiME characters...sunrise does ))

xOxOxOxOx

DATE: TWO YEARS AFTER THE HIME CARNIVAL when everyone moved on with their own lives and attend different colleges...etc...

Riding on her motorcycle, there was only one thing in Natsuki's mind. Confession... She arrived at her mother's watery grave, asking for her blessing before moving on.

"Mother I hope it is not too late for Shizuru and me...for I have finaly come to realize my true feelings for her..."

Natsuki smiled and hurried back to her bike. Starting up her engine once again, she continued on to Fuka University to meet up with Shizuru for dinner. Along the rode she met two unwanted guesses, following her. They each wore a leather jacket with a red skull and white flames surrounding it; one holding wooden bat and one holding a red whip. Their helmet had the same marking as their jacket: red skull and white flames.

Seeing this, Natsuki instinctively increased her speed in attempt to lose her persuers. As expected, they also accellerated their speed and are closing in fast. She hated being followed by strangers and was in no mood to be late for this VERY important day of her life. Running through ally ways and quiet streets with highly dangerious speed. One mistake might cause her, her life. Confident in her long years of motorcycle riding, she skillfully zig zagged left and right to narrow paths. Her stalkers seem to be experts as well, waving and whipping their weapons around like a maniac. They even enjoyed every obstacle Natsuki was throwing at them.

Now, Natsuki can feel crying whips on her backside, tearing her motorbike suit and the flesh off her. The persuer on the right was attacking her from behind with slashes of fury. Flinching in pain, she focus on the whip and caught it stiffly in mid air. Pulling it forward, it sent her annoying stalker flying forward. Without noticing, a bat imediately bashed her helmet and sent her soaring backwards into the hard black pavement. 

Gazing up upon her attackers, she tryed to stay focus but that crash had caused her to daze. Growing weary from the pain and aching of her body, she lost consciousness.

"Shi...zu...ru..."

xOxOxOxOx

Sitting at home, sipping a cup of tea as usual, Shizuru was wondering why Natsuki didn't pick her up like she promised she would today. Her home phone suddenly rang loudly, interupting her thought. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello, this is Fujino Shizuru." said Shizuru with her thick Kyoto accent.

For a while there was no reply but only panting over the other phone line.

"Hello? May I ask who is this?"

Again no reply but only heavy breathing over the phone. Shizuru felt a little frustrated and hung up. A moment later, she received a picture messege of the Unconscious Natsuki on her cell phone. Flipping it open she dropping her cup of tea sank to the cold, bare floor. Dark, dry blood had covered streaks across her face from her forehead where the bat had struck her helmet and shaddered the glass. Hitting her face were some razor sharp shards of glass, cutting in her skin. Her biker suit was ripped and torn from harsh whips and the high speed impact.

Shizuru's face went pale from horror and shock when she saw these images of her most dearest in these conditions. 'Who could of done such a thing and why?' she wondered. Again the phone rang once more.

"Hello, this is Fujino Shizuru." Trying to sound like her usual self and act as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Ms. Fujino-san." Once again there was heavy breathing on the other line.

"Who is------"

"If you ever want your beloved Natsuki back, I advise you to listen up" interuped a man's voice.

"Na...tsu...ki? What have you done with her?" Shizuru's face dropped into concern for her dearest one.

"Nothing yet...Your Natsuki is sleeping right now...Wonder what I should do with her? She's such a pretty girl. Smooth skin, soft navy-blue hair, nice curves, and a sexy bod...no man could resi---"

"Don't you touch her!" Her eyes started to twitched from rage and fear that he would cause more her pain and suffering. "What do you want?"

"Bring $10,000,000 CASH to the down town ware house next the closed coffee shop accross the street at 1 p.m tomorrow ALONE. If I see any funny business or wise scheme to try to SCAM us, then with a pull of a trigger, you precious Natsuki is gone. That wouldn't be a PROBLEM for you now, is it? Since your father IS head of the entire Fujino corperation, the biggest and most successful company all over Japan. I have some other business to take care of now. I'll see you then Ms. Fujino." Beep beep beep

It was quiet now. Only the beeping of the phone could be heard throughout her dorm. Shizuru, knowing that her father wouldn't just GIVE her $10,000,000 just to save a 'friend', had to think of a plan. What can she do? If she doesn't obey the annonomos person, then she'd lose Natsuki permanently. That was not a risk she's willing to take. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I'm really terrible at names, settings...but I really want to improve in my writing skills - gotta pass the aims test tehehehe. and thx for the review . 3 is good for a short chap. like last time. hehehe it tells me that people are actual watching out for my mistakes so I can fix them -. I can't get better if i don't see my mistakes D

xOxOxOxOxOx

Natsuki woke up in a cold, emptie room. Her hands and feet were roped tightly onto steel pipes. She immediately felt sudden pain throughout her entire body and a minor headache. 'Where am I?' she wondered while trying to recall what had happened.

"So your finaly awake?" Wiping her face gently with a wet towel.

Natsuki slowly lifted up her head to face the mystery person talking to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo, white gloves, and leather masked on to cover up his face, not revealing his identity.

"Natsuki, I love you" Natsuki's eyes widen in confusion as he pressed his lips against hers.

Natsuki bit his lower lip hard, making him back away with blood drueling down his lips. "WHO ARE YOU!?!?"

He struk her across the face hard and immediately place duck tape over her mouth.

"Your little 'girl friend' will come fetch you soon enough" He said with a pissed off tone. Seeing Natsuki's confusing face he added, "You know, that bitch that's been obsest over you for a long time now. I'm gonna make her suffer for taking everything away from me all those years."

The person in black started to walk over to Natsuki while she tryed to struggle free from the rope's strong hold. It was no use. Her beat up body had lost too much blood to move with full strength. The man's crimson eyes met emerald and forcefully bit her wounded forehead, causing it to reopen. Fresh fluid dripped down as the man licked it with mad satisfaction.

"I love you, Natsuki"

xOxOxOxOxOx

1 p.m. at the abandon ware house

Shizuru arrived unarmed and with two huge suitcases containing cash she stole from her father. She met black tuxedo guy with sunglasses on to hide his eyes. He greeted her with a big smile, but Shizuru was unable to return the fake smile. Her face has only been this serious when Natsuki found out her greatest secret she was trying to keep for so long during the cruelsome carnival two years ago.

"Where's Natsuki?!?"

"My, my aren't we in a hurry?" The man said, amused by Shizuru's rare reaction.

"I have your money, now where's Natsuki?!?" she said while openning her two cases full of riches.

"Oh, she's down in the basement, enjoying a pieceful sleep"

Shizuru ran (leaving the cases with the mysterious black tuxedo man) toward the cold, emptie basement. The only thing on her mind was her beloved Natsuki. Right then, nothing else mattered. When she found Natsuki, tears of horror fell from her cheeks to the floor. Praying that Natsuki is still alive and that she isn't too late.

She found Natsuki's naked body hanging on to steel pipes. Her lips were purple and she seems lifeless with dry blood smeared from head to toe. 'YES, YES! Natsuki was still breathing!' Shizuru thought with a bit releaf. But her breathing were faint and she had to be take to the hospital ASAP! Without anymore hestitation, Shizuru rapped her thin coat around Natsuki and carried her out of the door. Instead of calling the ambulance and wait for them to come, she rushed to her car and drove to the closest hospital she can find.

Shizuru cradled Natsuki in her arms, searching for warmth and hope that Naksuki isn't fading away from her, she cryed silently; while speeding pass cars, red lights, and people with maximum speed. She didn't care about accidents, laws, street rules, or anything. All was on her mind was Natsuki, her beloved Natsuki.

After arriving at the hospital, the nurses and doctors brought Natsuki to the operating room. Now there was only long period of waiting and worrying for Shizuru. Even though she wasn't a religious person, she still prayed and prayed for her dearest's health. She can never face losing Natsuki. Will she lose her sanity long with it? Along with everything good in her life? Panic swept over her like wild fire and she can feel her insanity consuming her. Every bit of her until the doctor came out.

"How's Natsuki?"

"The patient will be in a coma for a while but she'll be okay."

"When will she wake up?"

"Who knows, coma patients wake up at random times. Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

Shizuru could feel her sanity coming back as she rushes to find Natsuki. She sat on a chair next to the bed and held her most cherish person's soft, cold hands. 'Thank goodness your okay' She brushed her hand over the blunette's ghostly cheeks. 'Wake up soon my sweet Natsuki' 


End file.
